Technical Field
The following description relates to one or more aspects of a liquid discharging device capable of discharging liquid through nozzles.
Related Art
A liquid discharging device capable of discharging liquid through nozzles, e.g., a multifunction peripheral (MFP) having an inkjet printer to print an image in ink that is discharged through nozzles at a sheet, is known. The inkjet printer may have an inkjet head with the nozzles, a cap to cover the nozzles, and a pump, which may be connected with a port-switchable device having a switchable member. The switchable member and the pump may be activated by a conveyer motor, which may be provided to rotate conveyer rollers in the inkjet printer. For example, a driving force from the conveyer motor rotating in one direction may be transmitted to the pump, and a driving force from the conveyer motor rotating in an opposite direction may be transmitted to the port-switchable device so that activation of the pump and the port-switchable device may be switched depending on the rotating direction of the conveyer motor.